Sonic Tales: Charmy's Role Model
by NightSlayer344
Summary: Charmy is looking for somebody to be his role model for a school assignment. Charmy goes around asking his friends for help, hoping that one of them will help him with this assignment. The twenty-ninth entry of Sonic Tales.


**(A/N): Boy it's been awhile since I last publish a Sonic Tales story. How long has it been? Four months? Been busy working on Pokemon Tales series you know? Anyways, before you start reading this story. I got something to say. Recently I've been thinking of going back to my old Sonic Tales stories to fix them them and give them a bit of a revision. I've been wanting to do this for awhile for I was reading them and I wanted to fix my errors since I've gotten better at writing (At least I think I have?). I'm gonna fix the grammar, commas, and run-ons that I see present in my earlier stories to be more presentable make them look like I how I write my stories nowadays like this one you're about to read. I'm fixing and editing Sonic Tales entries 1-25.**

 **With that being said, I actually have started fixing a few them which are Sonic Tales: "1985", "Man, I Feel Like a Woman", "Isn't She Lovely", and "A Mighty Valentine". Go give those stories a re-read for I put some new lines of dialogue and such. I'm first gonna fix my most popular stories before fixing the lesser ones. Go to my Deviantart page if you want to see which story is fixed for I'm planning to give updates there. That's not all I got to say, for I have a special announcement about the 30th entry of Sonic Tales at the end of this story after you read it. (Unless you already just scroll down without reading this story. Jerk.)**

 **Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this silly story of mine and get a few chuckle out of it.**

* * *

"Okay, where do I begin?"

Vector the Crocodile is in his office doing some "important" paperwork on his desk inside his personal office. By "important" paperwork, I meant that Vector is doing a crossword puzzle on a newspaper and was trying to solve the problem that he's been stuck on for the last few hours.

Vector was thinking hard as he tapped the side of his green scale head with a yellow number two pencil while his tongue was out to help him concentrate on his crossword puzzle.

"Let's see, a five letter word of a thing that does all the work for a business or company." Vector said out loud to himself as he kept on thinking.

The crocodile then smiled big when he finally thought of a answer and began to write it down on his crossword puzzle excitedly.

"Five letter for a thing that does all the work: ESPIO." Vector said, writing down the name of his chameleon friend on the crossword puzzle.

"There I did it! I finally finished this month's crossword puzzle! Boy that was a doozy!" Vector said, laughing and holding his important work up in pride.

Vector stopped his laughing when he suddenly heard a knock on his office door. He quickly hid his crossword puzzle, clean his mess desk, and took out actual important paperwork on his desk to make it seem like he was working.

"Come in!" Vector called out.

Coming inside Vector's office is the youngest member of Vector's Team Chaotix group, Charmy the Bee, flying in the room with a pencil and a few blank papers.

Vector was curious for it wasn't to often that Charmy goes into his office unless he needed something from him like a allowance or permission. The green crocodile knew that Charmy didn't come to his office to assign him a case job unlike the rest of the Team Chaotix do.

"Hey Charmy, what brings you to my office today? I'm very busy you know." Vector said, as he was drawing some random scribbles on a blank sheet of paper that he kept hidden from Charmy's view.

"Hey Vector." Was all the young bee said as he sat on chair in front of Vector's desk. "I need your help."

Vector was taken by the surprise, "Need help with what?" He said.

"I-l need help with a school assignment." Charmy said, in a nervous tone.

"That is?" Vector raised an eye on the young bee.

"My teacher wants me to write a paper about my role model and show it off in class." Charmy said.

"A role model huh?" Vector said.

"Yeah, I'm having trouble finding one. At first I was planning to write paper about my favorite superhero "Dr. Bee", but my teacher told me that my role model needs to be a real person and someone that I can bring over to class." Charmy said.

"So you're looking for a role model. That shouldn't be too hard." Vector smiled.

"Well that's why I'm here. I'm having a hard time finding a role model to write and bring one to class." Charmy said as he began to look away from his leader with a nervous look.

"So Vector, I-I was wondering if you could-" Charmy trying to say the words he want to say.

As Charmy was struggling with himself, Vector put his hand under his long crocodile chin and grew a cheeky smile, knowing that the young bee was trying to ask him to be his role model for class for that's the reason why Charmy came into his office today.

Vector's smile grew bigger at the thought of Charmy bringing him over to class, representing as his role model. Vector imagined himself being praised by the young kids and the school staff. He imagined himself being surrounded by confetti and multiple hot single moms that are parents to the kids in Charmy's class being attractive to him to being such a great role model to Charmy.

" _It's so obvious that Charmy is gonna ask me to be his role model for his class assignment. I mean come on, why wouldn't he? I'm like the coolest guy Charmy has ever met."_ Vector thought to himself.

Vector was so lost in his imagination that he wasn't paying attention to what Charmy was saying to him at the moment. The Crocodile snapped out of his imagination and answered Charmy without a second thought.

"Why Charmy, I'll be more than happy to help you." Vector said, with his eyes close and hands on his hips in a proud posture.

Charmy smiled brightly, "So you'll help me then?" He said, excitedly as he flew around.

"Of course Charmy, I accept your offer to-" Vector was a then cut off by Charmy.

"So you know who could be my role model!?" Charmy said, excitedly.

"Yes Charmy, I'll help you find a role model and-" Vector stopped when he realized what he just heard. "Wait? What!" he said, with his voice cracking.

"Yeah! Thanks Vector! With your detective skills, you'll help me find a role model in no time." Charmy cheered.

As Charmy was flying around in happiness, Vector was feeling the exact opposite of what Charmy is feeling. He felt like his hopes and dreams were shattered as his happy imagination from before disappear completely from his head.

Vector snapped back to reality when he heard the young bee calling out his name.

"Vector! Earth to Vector! Hey you in there?" Charmy called out the Crocodile.

"Yeah Charmy?" Vector said, trying hard to hold back his hurt feelings as he put on a fake smile.

"So do you have any idea who could be my role model?" Charmy said.

"I don't know, Charmy. What do you want in a role model that you'll look up to?" Vector said.

"What I want in a role model is someone cool, strong, and great with the ladies!" Charmy said, in a sly tone on the last set of words.

" _What!? Charmy doesn't think I'm cool, strong, or great with the ladies to be his role model! I'm all three of those things! If not better!"_ Vector thought to himself in anger.

"Maybe someone from Team Chaotix." Vector answered. "Actually Charmy I just so happen to know somebody from our group that will be the perfect choice. In matter of fact that somebody is closer than you think that fit those criteria of your's."

Charmy eyes widen, "That's it! I know who to pick!" He said.

Vector smiled, thinking he got Charmy to be his role model, "Glad to hear it. I-" He was once again cut off by Charmy.

"I'll pick Mighty! He could be my role model." Charmy clapped his hands in joy.

Vector once again felt his heart break, "M-Mighty?" Vector said, with his eye twitching that the young bee choose the armadillo instead of him.

"Yeah! Mighty is cool, strong, and so cool that he even has a cat-girlfriend who is named after the same yellow substance I like to eat." Charmy stated.

Charmy flew up to Vector and shook his hand, "Thanks, for helping me. I'm sure to pass my class assignment." He said, as he then flew out of Vector's office.

"B-B-But, what about me?" Vector said, sadly.

Moments later

"Okay, where is Mighty?"

Charmy was flying threw Station Square's park, trying to find his armadillo friend, Mighty, in hopes that he would accept his offer to become his role model for class. Behind the flying bee was Vector, hiding behind a bush and slowly following the young bee for he was still upset that he didn't choose him to be role model for class.

" _Darn that bee. I'm should be the one to be his role model! Not Mighty! I'm his boss after all! The only thing I don't have that Mighty does is a girlfriend! Which I helped him get hook up with on Valentine's Day!"_ Vector thought to himself. " _I'll just have to convince Charmy that I could be a good role model."_

"Mighty's always at the park to spend lunch time with Honey, but where is he?" Charmy said, talking to himself as he flew around the park.

Charmy soon spotted Mighty sitting on a park bench with his girlfriend, Honey the Cat, sitting beside him as they were both eating some sandwiches together. The two were having some quality time as they talked and laughed a bit.

Mighty was savoring each bite of his sandwich that Honey homemade herself. Honey herself was eating more than Mighty was for she was eating her third sandwich today. The yellow cat would look over at Mighty whenever he took a bite and she let out a small giggle because of it.

The armadillo caught the pigtail cat giggle, "What's so funny?" He asked, after swallowing a piece of his sandwich.

Honey stopped giggling, "Oh nothing. I just think you look really cute when you're eating." She said, and giggled once more causing Mighty to blush a bit.

"So do you like the sandwiches I made? I made sure to put enough honey-mustard on them to bring out more flavor?" Honey asked, curious to know if she made her armadillo boyfriend happy.

Mighty's blush vanished as he responded back to the cat and smiled, "Yeah Honey. These sandwiches taste really great. I want to eat a few more if you don't mind." Mighty said.

"Help yourself. You better hurry though, for I might eat the whole basket for myself." Honey joked, causing Mighty to let out a small chuckle.

"By the way Honey, are you sure it's a great idea to have lunch together here. What if Sonic sees me here with you." Mighty said, a bit worry, knowing full well that his blue hedgehog friend, Sonic, wasn't too keen on letting his sister Honey date other boys.

"I wouldn't worry about my brother Sonic seeing us. He's usually out looking out for any trouble that Eggman might cause far away from Station Square at this hour. He's literally hundred of miles away from here." Honey said, calming down the armadillo.

"Hey you guys!" Shouted a voice.

Mighty and Honey turned their heads to the source of the voice. The two spotted Charmy flying towards them, looking really happy see to them.

"Hey you guys! I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Charmy said, flying in front of the armadillo and cat.

Honey gave a soft smile, "Not at all. Here take a seat with us." She said, scooting over on the park bench to make some room for the young bee.

Charmy sat between Mighty and Honey, feeling rather comfortable sitting between the two. Honey open her basket of sandwiches and offer one to the young bee sitting between her and Mighty.

"Want a sandwich? It has honey-mustard." Honey offered Charmy.

"Do I!" Charmy happily excepted, taking the sandwich from Honey's hand and eat it, "Wow these are good!"

"So Charmy, what brings you to the park? I don't see you here too often on your own." Mighty asked.

Charmy swallowed his sandwich piece, "I actually came to the park looking for you Mighty." He said, looking up at the Armadillo.

"You're looking for me? What for?" Mighty asked.

"Yeah, what for?" Honey also asked, for she was also curious.

"I have a class assignment where I need to write and bring a person that I look up to as my role model. I was hoping you could be my role model for class." Charmy told the armadillo.

Mighty was a little taken back by the question while Honey on the other hand was pretty happy that Charmy choose Mighty to be his role model, thinking it was cute, sweet, and adorable of him.

"Aw, Charmy wants you to be his role model." Honey teased a bit.

Mighty just rolled his eyes at his cat girlfriend as he responded back to Charmy, "Okay, but why me though?" He asked.

"Because I think you're pretty awesome, strong, and you're the only one in Team Chaotix that has a girlfriend like Honey." Charmy explained.

Mighty blushed at the Charmy's last remark about having Honey as his girlfriend, "Why not Espio? I'm sure he'll be happy to be your role model for class." The armadillo suggested.

"I would have asked Espio, but he's out right now on a job and he won't be coming back days after my assignment is due." Charmy said.

"Oh that's right." Mighty said, remembering that his chameleon friend is out there in the world.

"What about me, Charmy? Can I be your role model? I always wanted to be someone's role model." Honey asked, excitedly.

"That would be great Honey, but I already brought you to class remember? For show and tell, plus I don't think everybody would be impressed by the same person twice." Charmy said.

"Oh shoot." Honey said, snapping her fingers.

As Charmy and Honey were talking, Mighty took a glance of something in the far distance from where he, Honey, Charmy were sitting. For a second, Mighty thought he saw Vector hiding in one of the bushes of the park, but quickly dismissed that thought only to see a regular bush when he rubbed his eyes.

"Mighty?" Honey spoke up.

"Yeah?" The armadillo responded back as he snapped back to reality.

"What are you staring at? Is my brother coming this way?" Honey question, a little concern.

"Um...nothing I guess. I thought I saw someone I knew just know. I guess my mind is playing tricks on me." Mighty answered.

"So would you do it? Would you be my role model?" Charmy asked.

Mighty put a hand on his chin and gave it a thought before answering, "Sure, why not. I'll be your role model. I'm sure it be fun to do." Mighty answered.

"Great! Thanks Mighty! You're the best role model I could ask for!" Charmy said, happily.

"No problem Charmy, so when do I have to show up to your class?" Mighty asked.

"This upcoming Friday." Charmy said.

Mighty frown hearing the day of Charmy's role model assignment. He rubbed the back of his head nervously as he looked at Honey, who was also frowning a bit.

"This Friday?" Mighty said, still rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah this Friday. Why? Is there something going on?" Charmy asked.

"I'm sorry Charmy. I can't make it to your class on Friday to be your role model." The armadillo said.

"How come?"

"Because I already have plans to spend the day with Honey and her parents." Mighty answered.

Honey cut in the talk, "Yeah, we been planning this day for weeks. My parents really want to meet Mighty and we can't reschedule because we already have it booked. Just like a Wrestlemania event." She said.

"I'm gonna be a nervous train wreck, meeting her parents." Mighty said.

Honey put her hand on Mighty's hand, "It's gonna be okay Mighty. I'm sure my parents will like you and see why I like you." She said, comforting the armadillo.

"Thanks Honey." Mighty said, before looking down at the young bee next to him, "I'm sorry Charmy. I wish could help you with your assignment."

"Yes! I still have a chance!" Vector said quietly to himself as he hid in a bush behind the park bench that his friends were sitting on.

"Aw man, now who's gonna be my role model." Charmy said, disappointed.

"Cheer up Charmy! I'm sure your role model is out there somewhere waiting for you to ask them. For all we know he or she could be nearby." Honey said, patting Charmy on the head.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" Shouted a voice of a little girl as her voice could be heard in the park.

This caught the trio's attention as they looked in the direction where the call for help came from. The three quickly jumped out of the park bench and made their way towards the call of help.

"Who was that?" Mighty asked, while running.

"I wonder what happen?" Charmy said, flying next to his two friends.

"That awfully sounds alot like Cream's voice." Honey said, recognizing the voice of the little rabbit girl.

"Then let's pick up the pace." Mighty said.

The three made it to the scene to see young six year old, Cream the Rabbit, looking up at a normal tree with worry eyes as she kept on shouting out for help.

"Help! Somebody help!" Cream yelled out.

"Cream what happened!?" Honey asked.

Cream was relief to see some of her friends to be there for her. She quickly ran to Honey and hugged her as small tears of sadness were dropping from her eyes.

"Oh it's terrible I tell you! Terrible!" Cream cried.

"What's terrible?" Mighty asked.

"My cat friend is stuck up in the tree and she can't get down now." The young rabbit said, pointing up at the tree.

Mighty, Honey, and Charmy raised an eyebrow and looked up at the tree to see their cat friend, Blaze the Cat, hanging on a tree branch with her dear life with fear shaping her face expression high above the tree.

"Really?" Charmy said, tilting his head.

"Blaze has a fear of tall heights remember." Cream inform the group.

"How did Blaze get up there in the first place?" Mighty wonder.

Honey couldn't help but laugh at Blaze for a bit, "Heh Heh, hang in there, baby." Honey pointed and teased at the lavender cat.

"Now's not the time for references Honey! I need to get down from here!" Blaze yelled at her cat friend as she was shaking in fear of falling off.

"It's my fault really?" Cream admitted shamefully.

"How so?" Mighty wonder, looking at the young rabbit.

"I asked Blaze if her cat claws really help her climb things, so she demonstrate it to me by climbing this tree. By the time she stopped climbing she was already too high up from the ground. I tried flying up there myself to get her down but Blaze won't let go of the tree branch that she's holding onto." Cream said, finishing her story.

Over at a bush, Vector himself was smiling so brightly that Blaze being stuck on the tree was the perfect opportunity to impress Charmy enough to be asked to be his role model for class assignment.

"Yes! This is my chance to shine! Plus, it's a added bonus that I'm rescuing a princess like Blaze." Vector said, holding on to his excitement.

"Have no fear! Vector the brave and bold is here!" He said, jumping out of the bush revealing himself to everybody.

"Vector?" Everybody said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"That's right! The one and only!" He said proudly as he walked past his friend to make his way to the tree and started climbing it. "I see that our friend Blaze is stuck! No worries for I shall get her down on my own!"

"Umm…..Mr. Vector, I don't think that's a bright idea." Cream said, watching the Crocodile climb his way up.

"Nonsense, getting Blaze down from the tree is gonna be a cake walk. Just watch everyone, especially you Charmy." Vector said, as he clicked his tongue at the young bee.

Charmy put his hands on his hips, "Whatever you say." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Trust me when I say this because I'm a cat as well, Vector!" Honey shouted to inform the crocodile, "We cats could get pretty aggressive when we get scared! We let our fear do the action and talking!"

" _Gotta keep a mental note on that."_ Mighty said, thought to himself, learning some info about his yellow cat girlfriend.

"Pfft please! I got this!" Vector shouted back and kept his cocky attitude.

"This is should be good to watch." Honey said, with a smirk and her arms crossed as she watch the crocodile climb the tree.

Everybody watched Vector make his way to the lavender cat as he finally reached tree branch the purple was on top of. Vector carefully crawl to Blaze and extended his hand.

"Now Blaze, stay still and I'll get you down safely to the ground." Vector said, in a brave tone.

As Vector was reaching out for the purple cat, Blaze quickly to try to slash Vector's hand with her cat claws and gave out a mean growl that could be from the group below them.

Vector manage avoid the attack in just in time, "Blaze?! What are you doing!? I'm trying to help you." Vector said.

Vector once again tried to reach Blaze, but the cat kept on trying to swipe away his hand for her fear of tall heights were controlling her actions. Everytime Vector tried to reach for Blaze, she would just slap away his hand from her, giving him a hard time.

"I warn him." Honey told her friends, "But did he listen? Noooo!"

"Come on Vector stop fooling around and just grab Blaze!" Charmy yelled.

"Can't you see I'm trying!" Vector said, "I'm trying really hard to-"

Vector stopped talking for the moment he stared down to the ground. He became scared realizing how high up he was in the tree compare to everybody on the ground. Vector began to felt dizzy and his vision was getting a bit blurry.

"Wow I never realized how high up I was on the tree." Vector told himself, "Way too high up."

The crocodile began to sweat nervously as he once again to try to reach for Blaze once again, "C-Come o-on B-Blaze, w-w-we g-gotta get you down." Vector said, nervously.

Vector felt the tree branch twitch and quickly got scared as he quickly went to Blaze and began hugging her in fear. Blaze also got scared hearing the tree branch twitch and she hugged back the crocodile in fear as they both were shaking.

"Help! Somebody help us!" Vector shouted.

Everybody below Vector and Blaze facepalm themselves, "Great! Now Vector is stuck on up the tree. How are we gonna get both Blaze and Vector to get down." Mighty said, disappointed.

"So much for Vector being brave and bold." Honey her nodded head in shame.

"Who's gonna help us now?" Charmy said.

As everybody stood around trying to think of a way to get the crocodile and cat down from the tree. Out from the leaves of the tree that Blaze and Vector were stuck on. Ray the Flying Squirrel popped his head out from tree for he was hanging upside.

"AHHH!" Both Vector and Blaze scream by the gold squirrel's sudden appearance.

Ray smiled brightly at both Vector and Blaze when he saw them, "Wow! I didn't knew you guys like to climb trees!? I thought I was the only one!" he said, with his mouth full of acorns he was eating at the moment.

"Ray?! What are you doing up there?!" said Mighty, surprise to see his little brother.

"Me? I'm just having my lunch time is all. This tree has some of the best tasty acorns the park has to offer." Ray said, before eating another acorn. "So what's going on? Why are Vector and Blaze up on the tree?"

"Vector was trying to get Blaze down from the tree at first, but now he's stuck up there with her!" Charmy yelled.

"Do you think you can get them down Ray! Blaze has a fear of tall heights!" Cream shouted, worry about her feline friend.

Ray swallow his acorn piece before answering, "Sure! Shouldn't be a problem! I'm a pro when it comes to trees." He said, going back into the leaves of the tree.

Ray climbed his way up to the top of the tree to get a better shot of rescuing Blaze and Vector. Once the squirrel was at the highest point of the tree. He spread his wings open like a bat and jumped off the tree and swooped down to the ground.

He quickly did a floating back ariel flip, showing off a bit of his acrobatics skills. Everybody was rather impressed Ray's skills as they watch him grabbed both Blaze and Vector in a flash and placed them back on the ground. Charmy was the most impressed as he watch Ray soar in the sky like a "Superman" like figure before coming back to ground to meet his friends.

"Ta-da! Your problems have been solved." Ray said, taking a bow as everybody clapped for him.

"You never cease to amaze me, bro." Mighty said, walking up to his brother and gave a brofist.

"That was great!" Honey said, patting Ray's shoulder.

"Wow! That was so awesome!" Charmy said, flying around in joy.

"Do it again I wasn't looking!" Cream demanded.

"Aw shucks! It was nothing you guys." Ray embarrassed by the praises he was getting.

While Ray was praised by his friends, Cream quickly ran to Blaze who was a bit shook up from her fear of tall heights. Cream hugged the lavender cat and was happy to see her well on the ground where she wants her to be.

"Oh big sis! I'm so sorry I asked you to climb the stupid tree! I shouldn't never asked you in the first place." Cream cried on Blaze's outfit as she hugged her.

"It's okay Cream. I guess my curiosity got the best of me." Blaze patting the young rabbit's head.

"I'll make it up to you by making you best tasty carrot cake when we go back home. Even my mom can help us make it." Cream said.

As everybody was happy that the tree problem was solved, Vector was looking down to the ground in shame and embarrassment that he wasn't able to save Blaze on his own. He couldn't meet eye to eye with anybody and felt like his chance to be Charmy's role model was at a loss.

"That's it! I made my decision!" Charmy yelled happily in the air as he flew.

"What decision?" Honey asked.

Charmy flew straight to Ray with a big happy grin, "Ray, I want you to be my role model! For the main event!" he said.

"Role model? Me? Main event? What for?" Ray said, pointing at himself.

Mighty chuckled, "Charmy is looking for somebody to be his role model for his class assignment this upcoming Friday." The armadillo explained. "It looks like he choose you to be his role model buddy."

"I see." Ray said, getting the picture.

"So would you do it? Would you show up to my class and be my role model?" Charmy asked.

At Charmy's question, Ray let out a uncomfortable frown as he looked away from Charmy, "Jeez Charmy, I flattered that you want me to be your role model, but…"

"But what?" Charmy asked.

"I kinda have plans this Friday." Ray said, shamefully.

"Plans? What plans?" Mighty asked, curious to know what his brother is planning to do.

"I'm heading out to this lake over at Mystic Ruins, where I plan to practice my water skiing skills the whole day." Ray answered.

Charmy sigh in sadness, "Aw man, what rotten luck." The bee said.

"You know Charmy, why not ask Sonic to be your role model. He'll more than happy to lend a hand." Honey said, suggesting that her brother could help the bee's problem.

Charmy nodded his head, "Nope, not Sonic." He answer.

"Why not?" Mighty said, a bit surprise.

"Don't get me wrong. Sonic is cool and all, but he's too much of an obvious choice to be someone's role model. Heck, half of my class are expecting me to bring Sonic over and half of them want Sonic to be their role model." Charmy explained.

Everybody looked at Ray for he was chuckling at Charmy's reasons. "I'm sorry Charmy, but I couldn't help but chuckle at your reason. It's too funny. I'm sure Sonic himself would chuckle as well." He said, laughing.

Charmy then thought of the word 'chuckle' and began to think about it, "Chuckle rhythms with Knuckles! That's it! I'll pick Knuckles as my role model!" Charmy said.

"Well Knuckles does usually spend most of his time on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald, so I hardly think he's got other plans to do." Honey said.

"Awesome! I'm sure Knuckles will be thrilled to be my role model." Charmy said, as he began to fly away, "See ya later you guys! I'm heading off to Angel Island to meet Knuckles!"

"Bye Charmy! Good luck with that role model assignment!" Honey gave her goodbye to the bee.

"Hey where did Vector go?" Mighty said, looking around the area for the crocodile, "He was here a minute ago."

"Probably needed to go somewhere." Ray answered.

Mystic Ruins

Charmy was flying through the woods of Mystic Ruins as his search for the red angry echidna was set. The young bee was lost for it wasn't often he visit Mystic Ruins as he tried to look for the entrance lead to Angel Island.

Flying above the trees of Mystic Ruins didn't help either for the entrance was below the trees making it hard to look for the entrance.

Charmy's bee wings were getting fatigue as he slowly fell to the ground gain his stamina back from flying.

"Maybe I should have ask Honey or Mighty to show me the way to Angel Island, for a island that floats in the air. It sure is easy to get lost in it." Charmy said, breathing.

With a step with his foot, Charmy broke a strand of thin rope as he walked through it. This caught Charmy by surprise as he found himself being swooped up in the air by a rope trap that somebody set up.

"Hey! what's the big idea!?" Charmy said, trying to untangle himself from the rope trap.

"A-ha! I finally caught you before reaching my island!" Said a voice.

Charmy looked over to where the voice came from and saw it was the red echidna himself coming out from a bush with a big cocky smirk.

"I finally caught you! You jewel stealing thief! Now I'm-" Knuckles stopped when he saw the bee in his trap, "Charmy?! Why are you in my trap?"

"Hey Knuckles! Just the echidna I wanted to see! Can you get me down from here! " Charmy asked.

Knuckles nodded as he ran towards Charmy and cut him down from trap, setting him free and into the air to be a free bee once again.

"Charmy what are you doing here?" Knuckles said, tapping his foot.

"I actually came looking for you, Knuckles! " Charmy smiled.

"Me? Why?" Knuckles said, stun by Charmy's answer. "First let's get out of the woods and talk over where I can see the Master Emerald." He said as he and Charmy began to exit the jungle of Mystic Ruins.

Moments later

Knuckles and Charmy were sitting there alter where the Master Emerald was at the top, slowly rotating in the center of the alter.

Charmy was always impressed to see a emerald like the Master Emerald could even exist and control the powers of the seven Chaos Emeralds as well as enhance their power to become the Super Emeralds.

Charmy was also impressed that Knuckles is able to guard such a thing that many people want to steal from and he had to do this for the rest of his life which is one of the reasons why Charmy picked Knuckles to be his role model. The young bee was just about done telling Knuckles about his role model assignment for class.

"So you want me to be your role model?" Knuckles repeated Charmy's question.

"Yeah because I think you're cool, strong, and great with the ladies!" Charmy said.

"Great with the ladies?" Knuckles said, baffle at the last part.

"Yeah! Aren't you and that one bat lady together or something?" Charmy asked.

Knuckles couldn't help clench his fist, "No! We're rivals! Why on earth would I date a thief like Rouge! She gets on my nerves!"

"Okay whatever, so would you be my role model then?" Charmy asked once again.

Knuckles thought about it for a moment, "I see no harm in this. I'll be your role model. Just as long I don't have to stay in your classroom for too long since I got the Master Emerald to protect." He said.

Charmy in the air, "Yes! Finally! I finally got myself a role model!" He said, as he started dancing in the air.

The bee stopped dancing when he spotted a strange person near the Master Emerald, "Ummm….Knuckles, I think somebody is trying to the Master Emerald from you." Charmy pointed out.

Knuckles looked in the direction that Charmy was pointing at and found the jewel thief herself, Rouge the Bat, trying to steal the Master Emerald from its place. The echidna grew angry and start to do his job as the guardian to keep thieves like Rouge away.

"Hey! Stop you! You're not getting the Master Emerald from me!" Knuckles said, running towards the bat with his fist ready to hit.

Rouge jumped a bit in fear hearing the echidna yell at her and began to run away, "Woop-woop-woop-woop-woop-woop!" she yelled out as she ran away from Knuckles.

Knuckles looked up at Charmy, "Sorry Charmy, but I just remembered something. This is the time of the month where Rouge is pulling her best tactics to steal the Master Emerald from me. I'm afraid I can't be your role model for class. You gotta find someone else." He said as he chase after Rouge.

"Oh come on!" Charmy yelled in anger as he left to find another role model.

At Club Rouge

Seeing Rouge at Angel Island a while ago gave Charmy the idea to head to Club Rouge, where he was hoping to get the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog, to be his role model. Although, he had a slim chance as since Shadow isn't a very sociable person to begin with, but it couldn't hurt to try.

Charmy was standing in front of the doors of Club Rouge, "Well, here goes nothing." He said, putting his hand on the handle.

When Charmy enter the place own by Rouge herself. He saw that the place was almost completely empty for it was just usual day with just a few people. A lot more people come to Club Rouge to hang out usually be on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays nights.

Charmy flew by some people and spotted E-123 Omega on the counter wiping some glass cups with a towel, making them sparkle in clearness.

Omega detected Charmy with his sensors and began to scan the bee with his built-in scanner to gain some info about him.

"Charmy the Bee, six years old and the youngest member of Team Chaotix. Name your state and business here." Omega said in that robotic voice of his.

"Hey Omega, I wish to speak to Shadow if he's here." Charmy said, sitting on a stool seat near Omega.

Omega spinned his head in a 360 spin, "What is it that you require from Shadow?" said the robot.

"I wanna ask him if he could be my role model for this class assignment I'm doing. Is he here?" Charmy said, looking around the area.

"Yes, Shadow is present at the moment." Omega confirm.

"Sweet! Where is he? Is he busy?" Said the bee.

"Shadow is in his room brooding since it's the time of the day to do so." Omega said as he pulled out a clipboard, "I even have his brooding schedule and according to the schedule he should be almost done for the day."

"Neat! What perfect timing!" Charmy flying towards Shadow's room.

"Halt young bee!" Omega shouted at Charmy.

"What is it?" He responded back.

"I forgot to mention something. Your class filled with young students, am I right?" The robot question.

"Yeah?" Charmy answered, confused.

"Does your class have any young blonde human girls?" Omega asked.

Charmy was surprised by the question, "Y-Yeah, there are a few in my class. Why?" Charmy said, curious.

Omega spinned his head in uncontrollable before looking back at Charmy, "I'm afraid Shadow can't participate in your work."

"What!? Why!?" Charmy yelled, demanding an answer.

"Everytime Shadow sees a young blonde human girl. He gets flashbacks of his best friend Maria and freaks out. Especially after an incident that happen here in Club Rouge a while back." Omega said.

"What happen?" Charmy tilted his head.

"It's best that I show you with the video that our camera recorded of the incident." Omega said, as a monitor was display on his chest Charmy watched carefully.

In the video, Shadow was getting out his room and was ready to head out into the world to do some errands.

"Rouge! I'm about to head out! Do you want me to pick the donuts when I get back and-" Shadow stopped speaking when turned around.

What Shadow saw was that Club Rouge was completely filled with young blonde girls wearing blue dresses. All of them laughing and cheering with one another as they enjoy their time.

All of them stopped talking and looked at the black hedgehog and smiled, "Hello Shadow!" All of them greeted the black hedgehog.

At this, Shadow was stun and speechless as he couldn't move an inch of his body. His friend Rouge was walking towards him with that usual smile of her's.

"Oh hey Shadow! Just the guy I need to see. Quick, can you help Omega with the drinks? We are pack today as you can see." Rouge asked.

"R-Rouge, what's the meaning of this?" Said Shadow, still shocked as he looked at the young blonde females.

"Oh this? Today we're having a special here in Club Rouge. Any young blonde girl that wears a blue dress get a large discount. I thought it would be fun." Rouge said.

Shadow, with a face of horror looked around to see one of the young blonde girls near the arcade and playing a on rail shooter arcade game and got herself a game over after being killed in the game.

"Oh no! I've been shot! I'm dying!" Said the young blonde girl, pretending to be hurt as she and her friends just laugh at the act.

"Maria!" Shadow yelled out in horror, gaining everybody's attention.

"I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea." Rouge said, letting out a sweat drop.

Shadow ran towards one of the young blonde girls, "Maria!?" He said, looking at the young girl.

"Actually the name is Patty." The girl answered happily to the black hedgehog.

Shadow quickly ran towards another blonde girl, "Maria!?" He asked.

"Penny!" Answered the young blonde girl.

"Maria!?" Shadow said to another Maria-look-alike.

"The name is Cynthia!" She said, giving a friendly wave.

Shadow then started running all over Club Rouge only to see nothing but young blonde females that resemble that of his dead friend Maria.

No matter where he went in the Club Rouge, he would just be greeted by more Maria-look-alikes. Soon Shadow was surrounded in a center of dancing young blondes that were partying on the dance floor.

"Maria!? Maria!? Maria!?" Shadow repeated as he was in a sea of young blondes and looked at each of them that dance around him.

"MARIA!" Shadow said, giving his biggest shout yet as he fell to his feet in the center of the dance floor.

Everybody stopped to look at the black hedgehog, who got in a fetal position in the middle of the dance floor and with his hands covering his eyes, not wanting to see another young blonde girl and started quietly whimpering to himself.

All the young blonde females stood there quietly until one of them stepped forward and placed a warm blanket on top of Shadow before backing up as the recorded video then ends there.

Charmy was surprise and a bit afraid now that he was aware of Shadow's problem with young blonde females. The bee didn't want to risk it and bringing Shadow to his class will cause some trouble due to his class having a few young blonde females in it.

"I suggest you find someone else Charmy or else you want your school to end up the news in a bad note." Omega said.

"Now I'm back to square one! Just great!" Charmy said, sarcastically as he flew away to exit out Club Rouge.

"Have faith young bee! Have faith! Something that we robots don't have!" Omega said, waving goodbye.

The day of assignment

The day of Charmy's role model assignment has finally arrived at Charmy's, "Some Elementary School". Charmy was sitting on his seat nervously as one of his classmate was representing his Uncle as his role model for the assignment.

Charmy was sweating like a water fountain for his turn to represent his role model was drawing near. He was the only in the classroom that didn't have a adult figure with him.

"That's why I choose my uncle as my role model because he taught a whale to jump out of his tail." Said Charmy's classmate as he and his uncle sat back to their seats while everybody clapped for them.

"Aw man, how am I gonna beat that." Charmy said to himself as he clapped for his classmate.

Charmy's teacher stood up from his seat, "Good show! Jolly good show!" He said, clapping.

The teacher then picked up his clipboard to see who was next to present their role model, "Now then, who's next on the list." He said, looking through his list.

"Ah yes! Up next is Charmy the Bee and his role model." The teacher announce, "Come forth laddie, show us who is your role model."

Charmy eyes widen and swallowed his saliva as he nervously flew out of his seat and stood in front of his entire class alongside with their role models sitting beside them.

The small bee gave small cough and shuffle his paper neatly as he tried to think of way to escape his class.

"Charmy, what's the hold up? Where is your role model?" Charmy's teacher said, giving the bee a mean look.

"Well you see….my role model is…" Charmy stuttered.

"Is what? You do know this assignment will play a huge part of your grade." The teacher said, reminding the bee.

Before Charmy could speak another word out from his mouth. There was a sound of a engine roaring outside of the class. The classroom itself was vibrating as well causing everybody to go under their seats, think it was some sorta earthquake.

"Everyone get under your seats! It's a earthquake!" The teacher yelled.

As everybody were under their seats, something then burst in the classroom through the wall making everything stop vibrating.

Everybody looked to see what came in the wall and saw a green crocodile in a leather jacket and sunshades. The crocodile was riding on top of motorcycle as he made the engine roar once again.

Charmy looked up to see his boss, Vector the Crocodile to be the one who rode the motorcycle into his classroom. Everybody in the class were amazed by the crocodile's entrance as they gave out "ooooo's" and "awwww's".

"Vector!?" Charmy said, surprise.

Vector looked down at the young bee and extended his hand, "Come with me if you want to have a good grade." He said, trying to sound cool.

"Charmy! What's the meaning of this!? Who is this?" Charmy's teacher yelling at both the bee and crocodile.

Charmy looked between Vector and his teacher, "Ummm….he's my role model?" He said, awkwardly.

The teacher smiled, "Oh well why didn't you say so? Bring him in and present him to us." He said, not caring that Vector made a huge opening hole in the class with the motorcycle.

Charmy flew to Vector, "Vector what are you doing here?" He said.

"I'm here just like you said. I'm here as your role model and to make an awesome entrance." Vector said, getting off the motorcycle.

"Where did you get the motorcycle?" Charmy asked.

"From Shadow, don't worry he knows I'm borrowing it." Vector stated.

Meanwhile at Club Rouge

"Rouge!"

"Yes Shadow!? What is it!? I'm busy making some plans to steal the Master Emerald you know!" Rouge yelled before going back to work on her papers.

Shadow then burst out of his room with a most serious face, "Who took it!? Who took my motorcycle from me!?" He yelled.

"I don't know?" Rouge shrugged her shoulders.

Shadow looked out of a window, "To the person who took my motorcycle. I promise you, revenge." He said, gritting his sharp teeth.

Back with Vector and Charmy

"Nothing to worry about I say." Vector said, nonchalant, "So are we gonna do this or not." Vector said, fixing his sunglasses and leather jacket.

Charmy sigh, seeing that he has no other choice, "Fine, it's better than nothing." he said as he Vector walked towards the front of the class, ready to present his role model.

After the assignment was over, Charmy was given a "A" for his assignment and class ended in a happy note. Vector and Charmy exited out of the class through the huge hole Vector made with Shadow's motorcycle.

They were walking side by side as Vector was carrying the motorcycle with his hands. Charmy was feeling good about himself and was rather happy that Vector came in the last minute to help him.

"Vector?" Charmy said.

"Yes Charmy?" The crocodile said.

"I just want to say thanks for helping me and I'm sorry that I never thought to pick you as my role model. I just thought you were always busy with those paperwork you work on." Charmy admitted.

Vector smiled back for he now knew the reason why Charmy didn't pick him, "No problem, just remember that I'm never busy to help you. You can ask me to help you with anything anytime, except on Tuesdays." Vector said.

Charmy smiled at the crocodile as the two began to walk towards a sunset together just like in those cheesy ending of a story such like this. However the two stopped walking when they heard someone call out Vector from behind.

"Stop!"

Vector and Charmy turned around to see a very angry Shadow looking at Vector, "I found you bike stealer!" Shouted the black hedgehog.

"I thought you said you were borrowing it from Shadow?" Charmy said.

Vector panic and quickly got on the motorcycle, "Charmy I'll meet you back at headquarters! Hopefully I'm still alive by then."

With that being said, Vector rode away from scene in Shadow's motorcycle, hoping to escape from the hedgehog's wrath as he rode away into the sunset, leaving trail of dust behind.

"Come back here with my motorcycle!" Shadow chase after the crocodile.

Charmy just stood there watching with a smile, knowing in some chaotic way his role model will make through with this problem like he does. That was something Charmy always looked up to about Vector.

The End.

* * *

 **(A/N): So you actually read the story huh? I doubt it. Well, here's your special announcement whether you care or not. The 30th entry of Sonic Tales is gonna be a big one for the next story is gonna star Blaze the Cat, everybody's favorite fire kitten next to Litten. Blaze is gonna be the main hero alongside Sonic, Honey, and the rest of their friends in this epic tale.**

 **This tale of mine is gonna be filled with plenty action, humor, and some suspense that this dumb little series of mine is known for. I've been dying to make this story for a long time since March 2015, two years ago. Why did it take this long? Because I wasn't ready and didn't have the resources to make it, but now I do. I'm so excited and relief that I can finally make this story, I haven't felt this excited since writing "Fighting Vipers" and "1985" in a while. I can't wait to share it with you guys, especially to those who are big Blaze the Cat fans.**

 **If you want to learn more about this special entry. Some time this month, I'm doing a journal entry over at my Deviantart page on the characters who will show up and their roles in the story.**


End file.
